


Taking Exy Raw

by defenestration_party_for_two



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: it’s a joke, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_party_for_two/pseuds/defenestration_party_for_two
Summary: This was written as a joke, but I wrote it too seriously. It’s a joke though, guys, but I’m probs gonna regret posting.





	Taking Exy Raw

Kevin Day was an alcoholic, an Exy star, a former Edgar Allan Raven, and a current Palmetto State Fox, and tonight, he had done something unbelievable. He had left Fox Tower alone. Andrew and Neil were nowhere near him. The only things that were near him were the vodka bottle dangling from between his fingers and his team’s Exy stadium. He was looking up at the top of the building, trying to figure out how he got here and why he was alone.

He walked up to the door that would let him in if he got the keys out of his left pocket. After about three minutes, he actually got them to come out. When he opened the door, he inhaled deeply, finding comfort in the scent of this familiar place. The court was his true home because Exy was what he spoke and breathed. Exy was more than a sport; it was a life force.

He ran his fingers along the walls until he got to the locker room. He changed out into his gear, but he was slowed down by his intoxication. He grabbed his racquet and some balls and headed onto the court, leaving clothes that he had come here in and his vodka bottle on a bench within the locker room. He began to take shots at the empty goal for fun. Who knew that Kevin Day could do something for fun?

He began to get sweaty and tired. If he were seriously practicing or in a game, he would have not decided to just lie down on the court. If it were a real practice or a game, he wouldn’t have been drunk, and he would’ve been giving it his all. He was only in here because it was where he found himself which made sense to him due to his connection to the sport.

He got up from the court floor to put up the balls and grab his vodka bottle and phone. When he was done with that, he went back to having his butt on the court floor. He opened his bottle of magic liquid and began to drink more than he already had that night.

He let his thoughts roam, and he continued to wonder why he was here. He kept searching for an answer. He couldn’t find one though, so he drank more of his vodka. Then, out of nowhere, he remembered why he was here. He had plans, and he had come prepared. He knew what he had to do. He had to take Exy raw.

Over the recent months, he had slowly come to terms with his attraction towards the sport, and he wasn’t just talking how much he loved to play the game. It had begun to get farther than that. He had been having wet dreams about his Exy racquet. After games, he would sometimes realize that he had an erection for the sport. Kevin Day was now more than just an alcoholic, an Exy star, a former Edgar Allan Raven, and current Palmetto State Fox. He was also an Exyphiliac. He had to admit that he had multiple fantasies that involved him inserting the end of the racquet into himself.

If he went into the locker room, he could get the lube that he had brought out of his pocket and get to work with his unconventional sexual attraction, so of course, he got himself off the court floor, stumbling into the locker room with the racquet in his hand. He began to strip off his gear, and when it was off, he threw it all to the side. He went through his jean pockets to find the lube that he had brought and set it down.

He lied down on the floor, not caring about it. He slid a hand over his body, chest to thigh, and up again. He looked over at his Exy racquet while he ran his hands between his thighs. Soon enough, he grabbed his cock and began to slowly stroke it. He bit his bottom lip, thinking about what he could do to himself with his racquet; this was mostly to help grow his want. He grabbed the bottle of lube to squirt some of it on to his fingers. He drew his legs up, so he could begin to work open his entrance. He circled his hole with a finger before pushing it in. When he felt like he could, he stuck another one in which eventually became three. His breathing was off, and he was sweaty. His need for Exy was overwhelming. When he felt like he was stretched enough to handle it, he took out his fingers and grabbed his racquet, preparing to take Exy raw like the Exy-obsessed fool that he was.

He took Exy raw. The stretch of the racquet made him cry out in both pleasure and pain. He pushed it in more slowly. He was uncomfortable, but he needed Exy more than he needed anything else. Exy was the only one that he loved this way. He could feel his love for Exy throughout his entire body. He began to shake as he started to pull it out a little and slowly thrust it back inside himself. Then, he heard the door open.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Andrew asked, somehow calm.

Neil came in. “Is there something-?” He cut himself only to speak to the man fucking himself with his racquet. “Kevin, what the fuck? Why do you have a racquet up your ass? Exy is great, but that doesn’t mean you have you shove it up your ass. Andrew and I have the decency to go find you, and this is what you’re doing. We called you, and you never answered. Andrew saw that you weren’t in the dorm, so I suggested that you might be on the court. Then, we come here to find you with your racquet in your ass!”

“Put on some clothes.” Andrew left. Neil could see that Andrew looked like he wanted to kill Kevin, but he wasn’t going to try while he was naked. The date of his murder would have to be rescheduled to when he actually had clothes on.

“Yes, put some clothes on. We’re going back to the dorm, but please wash your racquet before coming to the car.” Neil went after Andrew.

It took a few minutes for Kevin to realize that he had frozen in shock. He went to jack off in a stall before getting dressed and cleaning his racquet. He grabbed his belongings, but he hesitated before walking out. He thought about the discussion that he was going to have to have with them later, and he dreaded the thought. Andrew was probably going to hit him, but he soon realized that taking Exy was worth the eventual punch.


End file.
